


In Time's Past

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: Sookie uses the Cluviel Dor to go back and fix her past.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sam was shot and killed, Sookie felt it in a piece of herself she'd kept pent up. She became not only immeasurably saddened that he was gone, but frustrated with her life. Her crazy, supernaturally dangerous life she never asked to be involved in. She finally realized she'd never get and never have a "normal" life. So she decided to do something about it, because she couldn't handle any more deaths on her conscience.

At home that night, with all the vampire invitations rescinded and locked away in the cubby Eric had built, Sookie reviewed her life since vampires had come into it. She didn't blame them, per se. But that had been the beginning of the end. She took a legal pad and pen and wrote down everything that she could think of that happened to her or to someone she'd cared about. Then she pretended she could do it all over again. So she wrote solutions to so many of the problems. That still left quite a few events, but she felt better. And Sookie knew that if she could just start over, she'd be able to save so many. Including herself.

Then, she wrote down different ways of saying a wish to fix it until she felt she had it exactly right. She was going to use the Cluviel Dor to go back and save as many people as she could. But she needed to make sure she had her memory to do it. Surely her wish would work. It was made without selfish intent and for love, the two criteria Mr. C had said were required.

"I wish I could go back in my life with my memories of the past three years to the day Hadley told Sophie-Anne about me."

Sookie soon found herself surrounded by little floating balls of light in every color imaginable, as they began twirling around her so she could no longer see beyond them. It hurt her eyes, it as so bright, so she closed them. When she could sense the lights no longer, she opened one eye first. Then, as she began looking around, she opened both eyes fully.

She was in her bed in her old childhood room at about 11 o'clock at night approximately one and a half months before Bill showed up at Merlotte's, according to her alarm clock and word-of-the-day calendar. She could _hear_ Gran sleeping in her own room. Sookie thought this was perfect. She'd have enough time to get established in her new role before Billy Boy came and started to screw with her in every sense of the word.

She decided she was finally tired enough to sleep and so she turned over, knowing all was right with her world for the night. Tomorrow would begin her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally woke up, Sookie saw the curtains were wide open and letting the sunlight rush in. After laying there for a minute, basking in her last moments of true laziness, she realized she and Gran were going to have to change some habits. One being leaving the curtains open at night. Bill had taken photos through the windows last time. That would not be happening again. Another habit to break is answering the door between the hours of sundown to sunup. Gran won't like some of the changes, but she'd learn to cope. They all would learn to deal with the new reality.

Sookie finally finished with her lazy time and got up to take a shower and get dressed, not knowing if she'd showered last night before bed inthis timeline. Better to be safe than stinky. Besides which, it gave her more time to figure out what to say to Gran. She needed to get the truth and severity of the situation across but didn't want to give away too much, in case Gran was ever glamoured.

Going downstairs, Sookie finds Gran reading in the living room, waiting on Sookie to wake up. She walks to the lovely vision and greets her with a long, deeply felt hug.

"Mornin', Gran. I sure do love you. How'd you sleep?"

Surprised, Gran lets out an "oh!" and a chuckle before answering her granddaughter.

"Oh, fine as always, dear. And I love you, too. You alright? What brought that on?"

"Just needed to hug you, is all." Sookie was being as honest as she could without bursting into tears.

"So would you like me to cook us breakfast? I think it's my turn now."

"Oh, well, sure--if you want to. I could do with some toast and eggs."

"Okay, Gran. You gonna keep me company or read til it's ready?"

"I can keep you company, no problem."

"Good. 'Cuz I need to talk to you. We need to make some changes around here. For safety. Now, I know you won't really like some of them, but I need you to believe me when I say it's real important to me. I hate to tell you I can't tell you everything, but I need you to trust me anyways. I'm not dumb enough to order you around, Gran, but I mean it when I say you can't _imagine_ just how serious I am that both of our lives are on the line."

"Oh, dear. This doesn't sound like you, Sookie. Or like I'm going to enjoy what will have to be done. But, of course, I trust you. I always have, child. So tell me everything you can and about what we need to do."

"Because of the Cluviel Dor Fintan left you when he died, I know some things that will happen. We have to start locking the doors, even when we're inside. We need to close the curtains just before sunset. And no answering the door after sundown. To start with. I'd also prefer if you stopped going anywhere at night or coming home after dark. Start making a point of getting home before sundown."

Gran had gasped almost silently at Fintan's name, but continued to listen to her granddaughter.

"I know biologically I'm Fintan's granddaughter, but I still claim Grandpa Earl as my Grandpa. I don't judge you or your choices. Oh, and you need to stay away from Rene Lenier, Jason's friend. He's a bad guy. So is the vampire that's going to come live at the Compton estate. That's who we're mostly avoiding. He's of average build and height, with dark brown hair and usually has long sideburns, too. He looks...like a fuddy-duddy, if I'm being honest. And he always looks constipated or superior. But he's not superior. He just thinks of himself that way."

"So, you're aware of the future? How?"

"That's where I came from last night, after we were in bed. I have to do some things to change what's gonna happen to a bunch of people. I know it sounds crazy, but Gran _please_ believe me. You know I've never lied to you."

"No, you haven't, and I don't believe you'd start now. Especially about something like this."

"No, ma'am, I wouldn't."

"Very well. What other things are you going to change and how can I help?"

"Gran, I want to tell you, but I don't think it's safe. In case you're ever glamoured. But I will tell you not all vampires are bad. Even the ones that don't make great first impressions."

"So you've met more than one?"

"Yes, I have. Three were great, even though one of them took a while to warm up to me. And then there are their friends and allies that I've had no problem with, either. Most vampires are just like people everywhere. Mostly good, just don't be rude or get on their bad side. Don't tick 'em off."

"Well, that's anyone, dear. You're right about that. So, besides being safer in my habits, is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"here might be later, but for now that'll help a lot. Thank you, Gran."

"Why, whatever for, child?"

"Believing in me and trusting me. Just being you and being here. You don't know how much it means or know how much I missed it. Missed you." Sookie hadn't meant to say the last part, but couldn't regret it. It was the truth.

"Why ever would you--oh, I was gone, then? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sookie. But I'm sure the good Lord let me watch over you."

"Rene killed you. But I won't let that happen this time. I'll make sure he's caught before he can kill anyone else."

"Oh, my. Well, I'll do my best to stick around as long as I can, for you. Tell me, did you and Jason get any closer? Aftet I passed, I mean?"

"No, we didn't. We grew apart after he blamed me for your death and slapped me. Then he joined the Fellowship of the Sun for a bit. And then he chased the wrong girl, Crystal, and it affected him. And she dies. Was murdered. But he ended up happy. Don't worry. You know he always lands on his feet, like a cat." Sookie snickered internally at this, knowing just what a joke it was--but also true.

By this time, they'd both finished their breakfast and began doing the dishes together, without another word spoken for a long while. When they were done and the dishes put up, Sookie went to get her bikini on to work out in the garden with Gran. She might as well tan and build her power reserves up. She would try to practice with her light later, when she was alone.

Hours later, they had finished in the garden because it was getting hot and it was a little past their usual lunchtime. They still hadn't spoken of the things brought up earlier. They both had things to think about.

While they were eating their sandwiches and drinking their sweet tea, is when Sookie finally broke the comfortable, contemplative silence they'd been sharing.

"Gran, I don't remember what my schedule is this week, but I plan on working it and then as much as possible the two weeks after, before quitting Merlotte's."

"Okay. Do you have another job lined up yet?" Gran asked after swallowing her bite.

"Well, not officially, yet, but I know what I'm going to be doing. And it'll bring in a lot more money than waitressing ever has."

"Well, now you know I've always taught you kids that money isn't the end all and be all of life. But I would like you to be more appreciated if possible."

"I will be, Gran. In fact, I'll be wanted by a lot of people. Good and bad. But I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Alright. I trust you. As for your schedule this week, well I don't remember all you're scheduled for, but I know you're scheduled for early shift tomorrow."

"That's perfect, actually. I need to talk with Sam, anyways."

They continued on with their normal Sookie-day-off routine, which each found comforting in her own way and for her own reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after a good night's sleep, Sookie left for work a little early, as she wanted to speak with Sam before her shift.

"Mornin', cher. How was your day off? Looks like you got some sun."

"It was...just what I needed, Sam. Thanks. Hey, do you mind if we talk in private real quick?"

"Sure thing. Come on back to the office with me." They walk back and Sam sits down at the desk as Sookie puts her purse away. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, since you're a supe, I figure you either know how to get hold of Mr. Cataliades' phone number or know someone who does. I need it, please."

Sam is glad he was already sitting or he'd have fallen on his butt on the floor, he was so shocked.

"Close your mouth, Sam. You'll catch flies. Now, will you get me his number? Oh, and I need to work a _lot_. As much as you can schedule me, please. Sam? Sam! Hello?"

Sam finally blinks and nods his head, which Sookie takes as a yes to her requests and goes out to start her shift.

After a perfectly normal lunch shift is over, Sam is still in the office when she goes to get her purse and go home.

"Here, cher. Here's his number. Please tell me you aren't gonna do something stupid or you haven't already?"

"I'm not a stupid person, Sam Merlotte. I just need to talk with him. Now, don't forget to schedule me as much as you can. And I will see about taking over for Dawn and Arlene if they let me, if you don't or can't give me enough."

"Do you need money, Sookie? I'm happy to give you a loan. I'd have no problem doing it, if you need."

"No, I just need to build up some funds. But I appreciate it. Really." Sookie turned and left.

When she got home a bit later, Sookie went straight to the phone and called Mr. C's number. Turns out it was picked up by voicemail, so she left a message and her number.

A couple of hours later, the phone rings. Gran answers it because she's closer. A gentleman calling for Sookie, so she hands over the phone and goes to fix dinner.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Am I speaking with Miss Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cataliades. Um, I know you're usually based out of New Orleans, but I was wondering if you have any time in the next couple days to meet me in Bon Temps at my home? It's near Shreveport, in case you weren't aware of our tiny town."

"I may be able to move some things around, but may I ask how you got my number and what this pertains to?"

"A fellow supe gave me the number and I'd rather talk to you in person. It's be more secure that way, if you don't mind. But mostly it's contracts I need you to do. Maybe some other help."

"Ah, yes. Contracts I can usually do. Okay. How does 4 p.m. the day after tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect. Let me give you my address. Do you need directions?"

"No, no. I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you. Until then."

Until then. Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Miss Stackhouse."

 _Of course_ , Gran insisted on doing a deep clean of the whole house, top to bottom once she learned someone would be on their way to her home. Between Sookie's work schedule and Gran's need to scrub their perfectly kept home, she fell into bed the next two nights and slept soundly.

At 3:58, they heard a car pull up to the house. At 4:00 on the dot, there came a knock on the door. Adele remained in the kitchen while Sookie answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Cataliades. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, again. Please come in. Would you like some sweet tea? Gran and I just made it earlier."

"Thank you, yes. Tea would be great. It's a lovely home you ladies have here."

"Thank you, sir. I'm Adele Stackhouse, this young lady's grandmother. You can call me Adele."

"Thank you, Adele. You both may call me Desmond. Now, I believe you wanted to wait to speak with me, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Please, call me Sookie. I don't know exactly how to break this easily to you, but I'm...sort of, somehow related to you, biologically. Well, maybe it's more magically? But you knew my biological grandfather. Fintan Brigant. I got your telepathy with my fae spark."

"Oh, dear. Yes, well, I could see how it would be difficult to...know what to say. I take it you've always had this gift?"

"Yes, sir. Though I've always thought of it as a curse or disability, to be honest. But I'm hoping you can help me change that."

"Is that what the contracts you spoke of are concerning?"

"Yes, this time around I intend to be the owner of my life and my talent, as it's been called."

"'This time around'? 'A pleasure to meet me again'? Why do I have a feeling you meant those words specifically?"

"Well, I'm from the future. I used the Cluviel Dor my grandfather Fintan left my Gran to come back and try to live differently. Hopefully, I will save some people. Including myself."

"So you will be needing contracts for your telepathic work, then?"

"Yes, sir. You see, Sophie-Anne was just told by my cousin Hadley--her newest and favorite pet--that I'm a telepath. Or something about what I can do. So she's going to send Bill Compton here to get me and bring me back, whether I choose to or not. I'm sure you know he's her procurer. Well, his family estate is next door. But I want to be as free as I can be. So I don't want to cooperate with them. I have an idea."

"I'm intrigued to hear it. But, if I'm understanding you so far, you want to be _known_ as a telepath?"

"Yes, and I plan on having the backing of a strong vampire to help me keep my freedom when I 'come out'."

"Oh? Do tell, please. Who is this vampire?"

"Gran, would you please give us some time? This is where you can't be glamoured to tell anyone anything."

"Yes, dear. I'll just go to my room. It was lovely to meet you, sir. Have a good day and thank you for visiting."

"My pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Gran had left and entered her room, Sookie laid out her plan.

"I want Godric, Sheriff of Dallas, to be the vampire who protects me. And I plan on going there within the next three weeks. But I need help. I need contracts and paperwork. I want to be known as something other than Stackhouse. The more difficult to track down my family, though not impossible. What are your thoughts?"

"Godric is a good, fair vampire. He would be a smart choice. As for a new name, I can handle that easily. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Well, I want to stay away from family names like Hale and Brigant. But I'd like Brigant as my middle name. I'll just use the initial, so if it ever comes out, I will honestly be able to say I didn't hide it. That it was on every document I signed."

"Very well. Now, have you considered a contingency in case Godric is unwilling or unable to help you?"

"I'll go to his childe, Eric. He's the only other vampire I trust with this. With me."

"Ah, yes. The North man. He is honorable in his own way. They are both good choices. So, let's get down to the contracts, shall we?"

"Yes, sir. I have to ask. Is it possible we could take your fee out of my future earnings? I know my income will be sufficient in future, but right now, I'm a waitress at the local bar and grill."

"Of course, dear. That can be arranged. I believe you also said there was more than contracts you needed help with, as well. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. But I'll deal with that after we lay out the contracts."

"Very well. You'll need an appropriate hourly, benefits and travel bonuses. Hazard pay. I will draft a contract for your bodyguards as well. Will you have any other employess I need to contract for?"

"Do you think I might have need of an assistant? Because I have a friend I'd really like to get out of this town and with decent money, too. Or do you think that's silly? Yeah, that's probably silly."

"I'd say an assistant would be nice."

"He's also a medium. But he doesn't know it yet."

"Then you'll definitely want him as an assistant. It might come in handy, but I'd say it wouldn't hurt."

"Really? Good. So can you advise me on the numbers I should ask for? I just got checks or services like a new driveway last time. I don't know how much I should charge or pay my friend."

"Leave the details to me, dear."

"Oh, but what about in a situation where someone is found to have stolen money?"

"Let me ask you. Can you read vampires or just humans?"

"Humans are easiest. Shifters and Weres are harder. Vampires are voids."

"Good, good, That's probably for the best. But I wanted to know for the contracts. As for finding a thief, you'd charge half the amount stolen."

"Okay. Wow. Because soon Eric will find someone has stolen money from his club and I need to let him know."

"I will get the contracts drawn up and your new identity paperwork. Would you be available tomorrow?"

"Yes, I only work lunch shift tomorrow. I should be back here by three or so."

"Great. Shall I come back at four again, then?"

"That sounds fine. Oh, but do you want to know what else I need help with ot wait 'til tomorrow?"

" _Can_ it wait? Or does it involve paperwork as well?"

"It can wait and I don't think anything else requires paperwork."

"Very well, then. We shall handle it tomorrow after the contracts. I'll just be going, now. Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Sookie knocked on her Gran's bedroom door and let her know the meeting was over.

"I'm sorry I had to be rude and ask you to leave. I just don't want my plan to be glamoured out of you. I'd rather protect you."

"Oh, pish-posh, girlie. I understand. No need to apologize. You weren't being rude at all. So did you get everything settled?"

"No, ma'am. He'll be back tomorrow at the same time so we can review the contracts. And I'll need you to excuse us again, Gran."

"I'll just make myself scarce then, no problem. And you can come get me when you're ready."

"Thank you, Gran. Shall we go make dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am, we should. It's getting late."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after a shower and change of clothes, Sookie welcomed Mr. C back into her home. He again insisted she call him Desmond.

"Alright, the contracts are here in this envelope. The new identity paperwork is in this one."

Sookie immediately picks up her identification information.

"Sookie B. Stewart. Huh. Sounds good to me."

"Good, I'm glad. Stewart was my mother's maiden name. I just thought since you've got my talent, you should have something else of my family, too."

"Thank you, Desmond. I'm honored."

"You're welcome. Now, that's the name you'll sign on everything. And you'll need to tell your assistant about the name change, as well. Would you like to review the contracts now?"

"Sure. I trust you to have done right by me, but it'd be nice to know what's right. You know?"

"Of course."

"Holy Toledo! Are you sure you didn't accidentally put too many zeroes on this hourly rate?!"

"Let me see. No, that's a good amount. Not so high they'll rethink paying you or expect...other things from you. But not so low they don't appreciate your worth. I've also contacted Dr. Ludwig to let her know she'd be having a new patient. Anything goes wrong or you need a doctor, she's the one you'll see. She'll probably want a full checkup soon, just so she has your baseline information and blood typed."

"I don't have a blood type."

"You have fae blood, then. It's good for her to know that from the beginning."

"So Dr. Ludwig is paid for by whoever makes me need her, unless it's routing stuff, then I do. Makes sense. Hazard pay?! Who determines--oh, you've already defined it. Good. Maternity leave? I doubt I'll ever use it, but it's nice just in case, I guess."

"Yes, and it's effective no matter how you acquire a child. So even adopting counts."

"Good, because...well, I'll you about that when we're done here. Okay. That all looks great, if a little insane, to me. This is Lafayette's assistant contract? It renews every year? That's good. Maybe I'll be able to help his boyfriend, after they meet. It'd be good to have a brujo with a demon inside him on the team. He's trained as a nurse, too."

"I can see how that might come in handy. Just let me know when to draw up the paperwork. The final contracts are for your bodyguards and a special one-time only contract for the Eric situation. He'll be sworn to secrecy in this contract. Any others who use your services can either have that clause or not. It would require them to contact you for your permission to pass along your contact information to others."

"I think I like that clause. It's smart. Then I can help the vampires who are less likely to harm me or try to take me, but avoid the others."

"Good, then I will keep the contract as-is. Now, if they meet your standards, I'd appreciate your signature on all of them." Sookie gladly signed them and handed them back over. "Now I believe you said you need another type of help from me?"

"Yes, sir. There's a killer in town who has killed his sister in another parish. Drew Marshall is his name, but here he goes by Rene Lenier and he'll kill three others if I don't stop him. Including my Gran. I need help getting him put away."

"I can send an anonymous tip to the local police force and let other parishes know, too. I imagine in such a town as this you'd know everyone's phone number and voice. So I can see why you and your grandmother couldn't provide the tip. Is there anything else?"

"Well, my cousin Hadley had a little boy. His name is Hunter Savoy. His father's name is Remy. They lived in Red Ditch in my other...time. Hunter's like me. Remy loves him, but won't know what to do with him. He'll think of him as a freak. I'm not sure what to do for him, but I want him safe."

"And Adele is not willing to take him on?"

"I haven't told her. I don't want his existence to be glamoured out of her and him become hunted. He's just a little boy. Still a toddler, at this point."

"I see. May I think on a solution and get back to you?"

"Of course. Thank you for even taking the time."

"Was there anything else you need of me?"

"Well, there's two drainers in town. Mack and Denise Rattray. And one that'll be coming to Fangtasia. Amy Burley. And I think that's it. At least for now."

"Then I think I'll take my leave and do what I need to do. I shall contact you as soon as I get information back from Eric. Then we'll set up a time to do the 'reading' for him. By that time, I should have an idea about young Hunter. Will that work for you?"

"That'll be perfect. For the next two weeks, I'll be working as many doubles as I can, and then I'll have quit Merlotte's. I'll be available after that until I move to Dallas, which would be as soon as possible after I quit."

"Understood and quite logical. I shall present the contract to Godric, as well. Start that ball rolling."

"I can't say thank you enough, Desmond. You've helped me and so many others already by doing all this. Um, I have one last thing to tell you. I'm doubtful if it'll make a difference now, but anyway. In my past or future or whatever, Gladiola was killed by the vampire Jade Valentine when you sent her to give me a message. I hope this helps you in some way. Maybe it doesn't matter now, 'cuz you won't send her to here from New Orleans, but I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you. I'll bear that in mind and be more cautious of that vampire. And my nieces."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. And she's here with us now, so everything's as it should be. Good evening, Sookie. Tell Adele I said hello, please."

"I will. Good night. Be safe."

Once the demon lawyer had left, Sookie put up her new identity paperwork before knocking on Gran's door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie took the next two weeks as she had planned and worked as many doubles as she could. It was good practice for her shields and good for her wallet. Sam tried to beg her to stay but she knew she couldn't. Her life was no longer in Bon Temps. Not if she wanted to keep people safe. Not that she told Sam anything other than, "no, thank you."

The day after her last day at Merlotte's, the phone rang at Gran's house for Sookie. It was Desmond, letting her know she had an appointment Monday night at 8 p.m., if that was acceptable. She agreed. She liked that he hadn't given any names or the location. That made her feel even better. More secure.

She told Gran simply that she had an appointment on Monday and would be back a few hours later. Not to wait up if it got late and to make sure the security measures were followed, as they'd been doing. Gran agreed and didn't ask anything further.

Sookie then took herself off to her room to review the timeline and see if she needed to warn Eric about anything else.

She hadn't yet approached Lafayette about being her assistant. She wanted two things to happen first. One, she wanted the V to get out of his system, as she'd had him swear never to take it again. Two, she wanted to wait until she got her first paycheck, so she could pay his moving expenses, along with hers. Ooh, she was gonna have to get his name changed, too, probably. She'd see if he had a preference before starting the paperwork. But she'd at least tell Desmond he'd have more paperwork soon.

On Monday evening, after having laid out in the sun for a large chunk of the day and packed the rest of it, she left after closing all the curtains in the house. Gran locked the door behind her and away she went to Shreveport and Fangtastia.

Sookie arrived at 7:55, so she was grateful. She would have hated being late. She knocked at the employee door, which Pam opened to her.

"Hello, Pam. Eric is expecting me. I'm Sookie B. Stewart."

"Ah, yes, our mysterious new friend. Follow me." At least Pam hadn't lost her charm. She was just as abrupt as usual.

After knocking and gaining permission, Pam and Sookie entered Eric's office.

Eric continued looking over the papers in front of him for a few minutes before deigning to look up. When he finally did, his eyes widened just a touch and his nostrils flared. He was surprised by Sookie's looks and he took in her scent, only to find it appealing and wholesome, rather than fetid and disgusting like most of the vermin that frequented his bar. He did a quick and then a slow perusal of her form, finding her attractive by more than just her scent.

"Well, well. A psychic. I haven't had one of those in ages."

"And you still won't be having one. I'm a telepath, as it indicated on the contract you signed. Now, if it's a human who is responsible for the theft, I will tell you. If it's a vampire, I'll tell you it's no one I've interviewed. I'd rather stay safe and not attacked."

Eric did not look amused any longer, though he still looked entranced. Maybe even more than before. Pam was both amused and angered that her Maker was being so respectfully disrespected.

At that moment, there came a timely knock on the door. Desmond was being shown in.

"Oh, good, Desmond. I was going to have to call you and tell you something later. But I'll tell you after this appointment, if that's okay?"

"Of course, dear Sookie. I just thought I'd lend my support, as you forgot to bring your bodyguards with you." Sending a very subtle message _he_ was her bodyguard for the night.

"I understand. Thank you." Turning to Eric, Sookie asked, "so, are we ready to get started?"

"Yes, let's. Pam, bring in Bruce."

After reading him, Sookie declared him innocent. The same with the next few waitresses. Finally, Ginger sat down. Sookie tried asking questions only, as she had everyone else. It didn't work as well, so she grabbed hold of Ginger's hand.

"It's nobody I've interviewed."

"Thank you. Now, give us the room." Everyone except Desmond left. "I believe I owe you a check. Could you see who it was?"

"No, Ginger had been glamoured to the point she couldn't see his face But it's a him, if that helps."

"Yes, it does. This is for half of the amount stolen and your last hour of work. Tell me. If you're not a psychic, how did you know I was being stolen from?" She feels pressure inside her head as he tries to glamour her.

"Hey! No glamouring allowed! It's either in the contract or it should be. It's rude and gives me a headache. I should charge extra just for that!" Sookie's mad and doesn't think as she pokes Eric in the chest, as she would have with either of her Erics of the past. Luckily, this version is just as amused by her feistiness--and shocked she can't be glamoured.

"I believe we are finished here, Northman. Miss Sookie, I believe we needed to speak further?"

"Yes, sir. We'll go outside, if that's okay with you. I'm so done here. Goodbye, Eric." She feels a catch in her heart when she says those last few words and tells Eric goodbye. She's been around him so long now and her life has usually been wrapped up in him. Now she knows she cared for him, more than just a little.

She and the demon lawyer leave together. When they get out to the parking lot, Desmond shows her to his car without saying a word. She sits down and waits for him to get in on the driver's side. He flips a switch and nods in her direction.

"I'm gonna need paperwork for my assisant if he comes with me, like you did for me."

"Very well. Just let me know the name or if I have to pick it out."

"His last name starts with an R, so to be safe, so to be safe, maybe you could figure one out just in case? Please?"

"That's fine. As for the situation I had to contemplate. Would you be adverse to me adopting him? I'm afraid, due to a childhood injury, I am unable to sire my own children. That's one reason I'm so close to my nieces. And they would be there as womanly influences, they've already agreed. I think I'd enjoy having a son."

"Wow, that would be great! Are you sure, though? It's an awful lot to take on."

"Your grandfather was a dear friend of mine and so he's part of my bloodline, as are you. It would be an honor to help out his family. And mine."

"Then yes, I agree wholeheartedly. I would have taken him if I thought I could keep him safe."

"I understand completely and I think it'd better that you realize the limitations of your new associations than be sorry."

"Yes, sir. Alright, I'm going to go now. Oh! Do you mind terribly if I use your cellphone to make a quick call?"

"No, go right ahead. Though that reminds me of something I have for you and your assistant in the trunk. I'll just step out to get it. while you make your call."

"Thank you. I won't be long." Sookie dials her own phone number and hears it ring. "Hey, Gran. I'm going to stay in town tonight at a motel. I'll be back home tomorrow. I didn't want you to worry. Okay, I love you, too. Goodnight."

Desmond's door opens and she's being handed a bag. She looks at it questioningly before looking back at Desmond.

"You each have new cell phones, set up with New York City area codes. That way, you can't be tracked here so easily."

"Oh, thank you! I'd never have thought of that myself. Say, do you know any decent motels around here I can stay at, safely, for the night?"

"Of course. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

"That would be very nice of you. Thank you. And one last question. Is there a bank you recommend me using for my new funds?"

"Sure. It should be national, so I'd go with Capital One. I can even do the honors, if you'd like?"

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble? You've already done so much."

"It would be a pleasure. Not a trouble at all. Besides, because of you, I'll have a sone. And you as my family, too. If you'd like."

"I'd love to have more family! And I like and trust you, so that's terrific. Well, I'll just get to my car now, so I can follow you. Yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sookie had paid with cash and gone to her room, she sat down to set up her new phone. There was even a gold glitter case and a blue glitter one. Liking how the gold glitter reminded her of the sun, she decided on it and began reading the manual about her new phone. Once she felt comfortable, she started playing with it. She knew Lala would have to show her more things on it that she could do, but she felt okay with what she knew so far.

She finally went to bed, knowing she wouldn't leave until the sun was up tomorrow. And tomorrow she'd be talking to Lafayette about becoming her assistant.

When she woke up, Sookie drove home, making sure she wasn't followed. She needed to shower, change and eat breakfast before heading to her friend's place.

Once she drove up to Lafayette's home, she immediately felt nervous.

"Hey, Hookah. What you's doin' here so buttcrack early? Did you finally get you's some and you come to tell Lala all's about it?" he asked with a big grin.

"No. No, I, um, I came to ask you something. Something kinda big."

"No, Sook. I won't have your children. There. Does that help?"

She laughed a little.

"Yes, But, um, I came to ask if you'd consider being my assistant and moving with me? It'll pay enough to keep your mom where she is and then some. But, like I said, you'd have to move. And I can't tell you where to, until you agree to sign the contract."

Lafayette was silent for a few moments, while he considered and took Sookie's expressions and whole history into account. She was the truest friend he'd ever had, so he trusted her. If she needed to keep a secret for a minute, he had no problem with that. Moving? He could easily do. But _one_ job where he can still make all his ends meet? Hell, no he wouldn't deny he wanted that. Especially if it kept him from losing hs best friend.

"Yeah, Sookie. I'm willing to move. And be your assistant. When do I start?" He spoke seriously.

"Well, I brought the contract over with me. So you just look over that and see if it's fair. If it'll work. Oh, and you'll need to cange your last name at least. But I'll get that paperwork started for you."

Lafayette reviewed the papers and was impressed. He didn' know how his sweet, innocent little Sookie was going to honor it, but he wanted it.

"What do I sign, if I'm supposed to change my name?"

"Well, do you have a last name you can think of you wanna use?"

"Robertson. You know, the name my momma keeps coming up with most often is Robert. Makes sense, but not too easy to follow, for most people."

"Then sign it Lafayette Robertson and I'll have the new identity paperwork completed. Here's your new phone. _Don't_ use it to make any calls unless it's to my cell. Here's that number. Once we're moved you can start using it like regular. We'll also get you an account set up in your new name once the paperwork's done. And I'll be payin' for our moving expenses, if you didn't see that in the contract."

"Yeah, I saw, Hookah. Listen, what you's be doin' that's affordin' all this high-dollar shit?"

Sookie tapped a finger to her temple and answered.

"I'm finally using what I was born with."

"Oh. Okay's. So where we moving to?"

"Dallas, Texas. This weekend. So as soon as my account's set up, we're gonna go get boxes and stuff and start packing us both."

"Sounds a'ight ta me. I'm guessin' we's ain't be tellin' nobody?"

"That's right. But once we're moved, I've got more to tell you. Mostly good stuff."

"A'ight. Let me know when we's need to go shopping. You's know I'm always down for that, no matter what for."

"Thanks, Lala. I'll call you soon."

Sookie left and went back home. She called Desmond and only told him her friend decided on Robertson. She made sure Gran wasn't in the house, first.

He said he'd have her new account information within the next two days. He was having it expedited to himself.

On Thursday, Desmond showed up with Lafayette's new identity, his new checking account and Sookie's new account stuff, which included a credit card with a $10,000 limit. He also had Godric's phone number and address to provide Sookie with, as she had a Monday night appointment with him. Sookie thanked Desmond and he went on his way. He was off to retrieve Hunter.

She instantly called Lafayette and told him she had everything and she'd be waiting for him o pick her up to go to Shreveport to get their packing materials.

They spent the next three days packing his stuff and hers into a moving truck she'd rented. He'd be driving it and she'd be driving his car. Hers wouldn't likely make the trip and so she was leaving it at Gran's for her to with as she pleased. The title had already been signed over. She just figured whenever they got rid of his car, they'd come back to Louisiana to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

The packing was harder and longer than the relocation itself. They found a motel to stay at for the next couple of days while their future got settled.

Sookie took the opportunity to tell Lafayette the truth about being from the future. She knew it was important he not be surprised by that statement when she told Godric. Besides, she wanted to tell him about him being a medium and finding love soon. She didn't give him much information, but did tell him if his boyfriend wouldn't join their team, she'd release him from the contract. She'd never stand in the way of his happiness.

The next day was Monday and they found a storage unit for all their belongings and turned in the truck. Then they spent the rest of the day with Sookie laying out in the sun and Lafayette in the shade, playing with his new phone and hers.

That night they drove to the location of Godric's nest in time to be slightly early for their appointment. They pulled up and got out.

A vampire answered the door.

"Hello, Miss Beaumont. I'm Sookie B. Stewart. I have an appointment with Godric. This is my assistant, Lafayette Robertson. May we come in?"

Isabel stood there for a moment, surprised. This unknown human knows her name! She doesn't like it. But she does have an appointment with Godric, so she'll let her through but just keep an extra eye on them both. You could never be too safe if it helped you to live longer, after all.

"Please come in, Miss Stewart. Mr. Robertson. Godric will be ready for you shortly." With that, she plants them in a seat and eyeballs them to remain where they are while she goes to alert her Sheriff what just transpired.

When Isabel came back, she was satisfied the strange humans hadn't moved while she was gone. She led them back to Godric's office and saw the female brighten considerably when laying eyes on Isabel's Sheriff. As though he were an old friend finally found once more, rather than a stranger meeting for the first time.

"Sheriff, this is Sookie b. Stewart and Lafayette Robertson, her assistant. Miss Stewart, Mr, Robertson, my Sheriff, Godric."

"Thank you, Isabel. You may leave us."

"Oh, but she doesn't have to go if she doesn't feel comfortable leaving us with you. Besides, what I have to say involves her, too."

"Very well. This appointment was requested personally by an old friend who would not speak of why I was to meet with you. And yet you seem to know both myself and my second, Isabel. Please, enlighten us."

"Yes, Desmond is a sweetie. He's almost like...a godfather to me, in a way. As for knowing you and Miss Beaumont, I do, though not as well as I'd like to. I have a wild tale o tell, but it's all true. You see, wait. Are we sure there aren't any bugs in here? Last time I was here, Hu-- _someone_ had placed bugs in your office, Godric."

"I sweep for them daily."

"Oh, well, then I suppose nobody but you two has been in here since you did that today? You're 200% sure?"

"Only people in this nest would have access, but they wouldn't do such a thing to our Sheriff. If he says it's fine, it is fine, human."

"It's unfortunately a nest-member I'm thinking of that would have done it."

"In that case, I can simply tell you I haven't left this office since I swept for bugs earlier. Does that satisfy you, Miss Stewart?"

"Oh, please call me Sookie, and yes I'm happy to take your word on this. Okay. As I was going to say, Desmond is a sort of godfather because he gave my biological grandfather a gift before I was born. Before my daddy was born. I just happened to be born with the...gift. The B in my name stands for my biological grandfather's family name. His name was Finan. I was the only one in our family born with the spark, so I'm the only one received Desmond's gift. I'm a telepath. _Not_ a psychic. I only read the minds of humans, Weres and shifters. Vampires are silent voids to me.

"The reason I know you both is because I took another gift, this one from Fintan, a cluviel dor. Do you know what that is? Yes, Godric; no, Isabel? Well, it's a love token that grants one wish. I made a wish on it to travel back in my past to make a difference. I wanted to save as many people as I could that had died or been hurt. So here I am, in Dallas, to put my faith and my future with you, Godric.

"You see, Hugo--Isabel's human--betrays everyone and helps you get captured by the Fellowship of the Sun, places a bug in your office to find out when I'm coming, and takes me hostage. You prevent me from being...violated. Which, thank you, by the way. I never did say that to you before you met the sun. Anyway, the Fellowship also bombed this nest after the rescue of us both.

"There's plenty of other stuff to try to fix or that should be negated by me being here under your protection, but that's the beginning gist of it. Oh, and I'd rather be listed as a consultant, rather than telepath. Telepath gets people to either be squeamish around me or covetous of me. I don't really like either reaction, to be honest."

"So you're a Brigant. Why not advertise that fact and run to your family for help and safety?" Godric asked, shrewdly.

"In my past, I was taken by Neave and Lochlan and tortured for being a 'half-breed spawn' An abomination. There's a war going on right now between those that think it's okay to breed outside their species and the purists. The ones on my side are led by my great grandfather Niall. The purists are led by Breanden, his brother."

"So if you know what's going to happen, why do you need my help? Why come here?"

"I've already changed what happens by not being there for Bill Compton to procure me for Sophie-Anne. And getting Lafayette here to come with me. I also changed what happened when I did a reading for Eric at his club. So some things are different already. I just want to be safe and to try to to own myself and my telepathy this time. Isabel, _please_ stop looking at me with daggers and growling. I didn't set Hugo on his path. He loves you, but he's angry that you won't change him so you'll be together forever. He's twisted and selfish and, truthfully, not worthy of you."


End file.
